I'm A Fake
by SweetDemolition
Summary: C'est dans une ruelle de Belleville que tout commence. Ou au contraire, que tout semble se finir. Blessé et trempé par la pluie, un homme se voit déjà mourir et pourrir dans cet endroit presque retirer du monde. Jusqu'au moment où un jeune garçon naïf au cœur sur la main lui vient en aide. (One-Shot sur My Chemical Romance, surtout Frank Iero et Gerard Way. Frerard donc.)


En cette fin d'après-midi, Belleville était frappée par une pluie torrentielle. Cet automne s'annonçait bien plus humide que ces dernières années, faisant craindre un hiver bien rude à venir. Les passants se hâtaient d'être au sec, parapluie à la main. Les voitures roulaient à toute allure, éclaboussant certains individus qui râlaient. La petite ville faisait gronder son brouhaha habituel, les cris, les bruits de pas rapides, les coups de frein et klaxon des voitures et autres véhicules, les adolescents qui riaient entre eux en attendant le bus pour pouvoir rentrés chez eux et se mettre ainsi un moment à l'abri. Comme pour se mêler à tout cela, la pluie battait encore plus fort et l'orage se manifesta, grondant dans le ciel et lançant ses éclairs qui zébraient le ciel gris. La population se montrait encore plus nerveuse face à cette petite tempête qui se préparait, chacun de ces individus ne pensant qu'à leur propre malchance d'être sous cette pluie qui ne faisait que progressait au fil des minutes.

Mais bien sûr, aucune de ces personnes égoïstes ne se souciait guère de ce qui pouvait arriver à qui que ce soit d'autre… Dans une des nombreuses ruelles sombres et sales du centre-ville, des halètements se faisaient légèrement entendre à travers le boucan du déluge. Au bout de cette impasse, une silhouette masculine se laissait voir. Assis contre le mur, la tête basse, les cheveux humides tombant et voilant son visage, une jambe pliée et l'autre tendue ainsi qu'une main entourant son torse. Dans cette précipitation civile, ce jeune homme restait là, éloigné de tous, haletant de plus en plus en grimaçant. Une douleur aiguë venait le secouer et le faisait trembler autant que le froid. Au niveau de sa hanche gauche, une tache de sang se laissait voir entre ses doigts qui appuyaient sur sa blessure. Malgré la saison, il n'était vêtu que d'un jeans et d'un simple t-shirt, aucun autre vêtement ne le protégeait de ce froid automnal. L'homme ferma fortement les yeux, comme pour supporter un minimum cette souffrance et serra la mâchoire, surement bien trop fier pour appeler à l'aide ou même de hurler ce mal qui le faisait presque agoniser.

Alors que l'agitation était à son comble, le jeune homme venait à se demander ce qui se passerait s'il n'arrivait plus à bouger et si personne ne lui venait en aide… Allait-il finir sa vie ici ? Dans ce cul-de-sac avec comme seule compagnie les ordures, les rats et les insectes ? Et si cela arrivait, quelqu'un verrait-il son cadavre ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce que son corps sera condamné à pourrir ici, se décompensant sans qu'on ne le soupçonne ? Après tout, il était quelqu'un de solitaire, il n'avait personne, pas d'amis ou même d'allier, pas d'élu de son cœur, pas de famille, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être enchaîné par des entraves invisibles que ces gens-là pourraient lui mettre. Il avait bien, au mieux, des connaissances, mais rien de plus… Le résultat était qu'il était peut-être entrain de mourir par ce qui lui faisait pourtant vivre. L'ironie de la chose le faisait légèrement rire avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement de douleur due à cette secousse. Et pourtant, cette chose n'était pas la seule à être drôle, selon lui.

Soufflant un peu, il se préparait mentalement à tenter de bouger d'ici. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'odeur de la ruelle ou bien la douleur, mais l'envie de vomir ses tripes montait de plus en plus en lui. Il serra son poing libre, se mordant la lèvre, débutant un décompte dans sa tête. Même si d'une part ça l'amusait, l'idée de finir ici ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Même s'il était dans son élément, qu'il était un « rat » lui aussi, il était tout sauf enchanté de crever auprès de ces petits rongeurs qui fouillaient les poubelles. Arriver au bout de son propre compte à rebours, il plaça sa main contre le mur derrière lui et tenta de se hisser au mieux pour se relever. La blessure à sa hanche se mit à tirer, faisant sortir une plainte étouffée de sa bouche, il continua tout de fois encore un peu. Arrivé à mi-chemin de son instinct de survie, le tonnerre gronda un gros et dernier coup, sa main glissa du mur bien humide et le fit perdre l'équilibre, atterrissant contre sa hanche blessée. L'homme en question resta silencieux malgré cette souffrance qui le tenaillait.

Restant un moment allongé sur le côté, il entrouvrit les yeux, le souffle haletant davantage et fixant le sol trempé. Finalement, il allait vraiment clamser ici ? Ah, ça devait être une belle mort pour une personne de son espèce… Une ordure parmi les ordures, c'était logique… Son piteux état ne lui donnait même plus la force d'espérer quoi que ce soit, et de toute façon, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fait ce genre de chose d'une naïveté gerbant. Les prières et l'espoir… Savait-il au moins ce qu'étaient tout cela ? Il ne se faisait jamais de plan, il ne prévoyait rien, il détestait ce genre de comportement. Pour lui, un vrai homme devait tout faire sur le moment, se servir de ce qu'on appelait « l'instinct », quitte à y passer, car après tout, c'était cela la vie.

Refermant lentement les yeux, il rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait et se redressa pour se retrouver à nouveau contre le mur. Retour à la case départ. Sa vie avait été un jeu jusqu'au bout, il avait perdu, et comme tout bon perdant, il attendait ici patiemment que la fin, la mort venait l'enlacer. Gardant la tête basse, il laissa échapper un léger sourire à cette pensée des plus nobles. Il se demandait juste si la faucheuse allait tarder à venir le chercher ou si elle allait être rapide. Sadique comme elle était, il se doutait qu'elle prendrait tout son temps pour avoir le loisir de le voir agoniser. Lui qui se disait joueur et cruel, il venait de se rendre qu'il y avait encore pire que lui dans ces domaines.

« _Vous allez bien… ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils en entendant une voix. Un délire ? Il ouvrit les yeux en ne sentant plus la pluie tombait sur lui et vit des pieds juste devant lui. Haletant toujours, il leva la tête et plissa les yeux. Il vit alors un garçon, plus jeune que lui, au visage enfantin, de taille assez moindre comparer à lui. Ce petit avait les yeux noisette, son regard montrait de la compassion, un léger sourire chaleureux s'était dessinés sur ses lèvres. Le blessé venait à se demander si cette personne lui venait réellement en aide ou s'il s'était endormi et rêvait de cette rencontre. Après tout, pourquoi quelqu'un se baladerait dans ces ruelles nauséabondes et s'inquiéterait de la vie d'un pauvre inconnu, aussi mal en point pouvait-il être ? Dans ce monde, à l'allure où elle tournait, il fallait se méfier de tout et tout le monde, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux cette règle de survie.

Il baissa et détourna la tête en soufflant, comme pour se « réveiller », mais en entendant un bruit de froissement il regarda le garçon du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier le fixait à présent inquiet, la tête penchée sur le côté. Si ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve, cette vision rendait ce gamin vraiment adorable. Comme amusé par cette pensée, il se mit à ricaner mais termina par grimacer sous la douleur. Interpellé par cette déformation, le jeune garçon se pencha sur le côté et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tache de sang entre les doigts de l'homme.

« _Vous êtes blessé ?! Il faut aller à l'hôpital au plus vite ! »

Le blessé fronça les sourcils et le repoussa. Pour entendre ce genre de bêtise, il était clair qu'il préférait encore mourir ici même, de sa blessure, de froid, ou même d'une quelconque maladie qu'il pourrait choper dans cet endroit sordide, il se fichait bien de la manière que cela pouvait arriver. Mais manifestement, le garçon ne voulait pas en démordre puisqu'il se mit à côté de lui après avoir fermé son parapluie et fit un mouvement pour l'aider à le relever. L'homme soupira puis tourna la tête vers cet inconnu et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, ne faisant rien pour l'aider à sa « tâche ».

« _N'en fais pas trop gamin. Laisse-moi où je suis et retournes chez tes parents.

_M-mais non ! Il faut vous soigner ! Vous pourrez en mourir, qui sait ?!

_Je le sais. J'y suis résolu depuis longtemps. Aller, pars. »

Le plus jeune avait l'air outré d'entendre ce genre de parole sortir de sa bouche. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareil en souriant de cette manière ? Comme s'il se fichait de savoir ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, comme s'il aimait sa situation et s'en jouait. Secouant la tête, il passa un bras autour de lui, et tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, il l'aida à le relever. L'homme blessé se laissa faire, n'effectuant rien pour lui rendre la chose plus aisée. Après tout, il n'avait rien demandé, lui, alors pourquoi devrait-il faire un effort ? Il avait déjà tenté lui-même de s'en sortir, il avait échoué et même chuté, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? A vrai dire, il avait la possibilité de faire encore quelque chose… Il aurait pu essayer jusqu'à y arriver, quitte à aggraver son cas, ça lui aurait plus ressemblé. Lui, un homme qui ne baissait jamais les bras en temps normal, il ne fut même pas surpris de se rendre compte à quel point il était étonnant de sa part d'abandonner au bout du premier essaie raté. Etait-il juste entrain de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre comme il le faisait ? Mais ne trouvant aucune façon de changer, aurait-il pris cette occasion de tout arrêter aussi brusquement ?

Le garçon le sortit de ses pensées lugubres en commençant à avancer pour sortir de la ruelle, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était à présent sur ses pieds… Il tourna la tête vers le gamin et plissa un moment les yeux. Comme il le pensait, il était plus petit que lui et pourtant il supportait ce poids supérieur au sien, il n'allait surement pas savoir le transporter bien loin à ce train-là. Usant du peu de bonté qu'il possédait, l'homme détourna la tête en la baissant et donna le peu de force qu'il restait encore pour se soutenir afin de limiter la charge que ce petit avait. Ils réussissent, ainsi, à sortir de cet endroit pestilentiel pour retrouver l'agitation de la ville. Malgré qu'ils étaient loin de passer inaperçu, personne ne faisait attention à eux, passant à côté d'eux sans les regarder, les bousculant parfois. Le plus jeune le conduisit alors jusqu'à un endroit où la circulation était moindre.

« _Dis, gamin. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? On ne se connaît pas.

_Bah, vous êtes dans le besoin… »

Ce gosse le regarda avec un petit sourire si enfantin qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, ce qui vexa faussement le garçon qui râla un peu avant de rire à son tour. Quel drôle de garçon… Personne avant lui ne s'était soucié de lui comme cela, il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas trop noirci l'image de l'être humain qu'il se faisait. Il baissa ensuite à nouveau la tête, pressant encore plus sa main sur sa hanche ensanglantée, et il plissa les yeux en voyant un sac sur l'épaule de son « sauveur ». Surement un lycéen qui revenait des cours… Quelle drôle d'idée de se balader dans une ruelle dans un moment pareil.

« _Au fait… Cessez de m'appeler gamin… Je m'appelle Frank, alors…

_Ok. Je m'en souviendrais. »

Le jeune Frank le regarda assez étonné d'une telle réponse. Ce n'était pas commun… Cet homme était tout sauf normal. En règle générale, quand on donnait une information comme celle-là, c'était naturel d'avoir cette même chose en réponse, et non un « je m'en souviendrais »... Il devait être une personne qui avait un vécu loin d'être facile, le voir sourire et rire dans sa situation le forçaient à y croire encore plus, à sa place, il aurait surement pleuré en paniquant comme une fillette. A cette idée, Frank ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna le regard rapidement en continuant de marcher. De son côté, le blessé souriait en coin après l'avoir entrevue l'observer de la sorte. Ce petit l'amusait beaucoup. Le voir rougir de la sorte le rendait terriblement craquant, est-ce que le principal concerné s'en rendait-il compte ? Peu importait. Il allait combler un peu son ennui, au moins.

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps ils avaient marché, ni où ils se trouvaient, mais quand il leva la tête, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient quitté le centre-ville surement depuis un moment. L'homme regarda autour de lui, ils étaient dans un endroit qui collait parfaitement avec Frank. Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier tranquille, quasiment vide de monde, il devait surement être habité par une majorité de personnes âgées. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, le blessé fixa alors le jeune garçon qui sortait de sa poche ses clés. Il leva alors la tête pour voir un grand bâtiment s'étendant devant eux, surement un logement de « classe moyenne ». Frank ouvrit la porte et le conduisit comme il pouvait jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il l'appela puis, quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils entrèrent tous les deux. Dans cet ascenseur, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux silencieux, l'un plongé dans ses pensées, l'autre se retenant de ne pas regarder le second homme afin de ne pas rougir. L'ambiance était pesante.

Soudain, comme angoissé par le silence, Frank se mordilla la lèvre et demanda à son voisin de tenir le coup encore un peu. En réponse, ce dernier répondit qu'il n'était pas à l'agonie. Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, se sentant tout d'un coup assez idiot d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour dire une bêtise pareil. Mais heureusement pour lui, l'ascenseur se stoppa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Tous deux sortirent lentement mais assez rapidement tout de fois pour éviter que les portes se refermèrent devant ou sur eux. L'homme regarda son « sauveur » déverrouiller la porte en tremblant légèrement, ce qui l'amusait un peu, mais il ne fit rien pour que l'autre le sache. Une fois ouverte, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement, à peine la porte refermée, le locataire de ces lieux posa son parapluie, transporta l'inconnu jusqu'au salon et l'installa avec délicatesse sur le canapé.

Avertissant qu'il arrivait, le jeune garçon se redressa et sortit de la pièce en trottinant. Le blessé regarda autour de lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux. L'endroit n'était pas mal, c'était un appartement assez modeste, décoré de manière assez classique. Il plissa alors les yeux et souffla en penchant la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond. Ce n'était pas un logement pour une famille, loin de là. Ce genre d'endroit était plus pour une personne âgée vivant seule ou un étudiant. S'était-il alors trompé sur Frank ? Avec sa bouille et sa taille réduite, il ne l'avait pas soupçonné avoir une petite vingtaine, comme quoi, les apparences étaient fortement trompeuses. L'homme ferma un moment les yeux, écoutant en silence. Le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait dans le salon, dans une pièce plus loin, il entendait de l'eau coulée et un autre bruit qu'il ne fut pas capable d'identifier. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit et après quelques bruits de pas, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête en la redressant pour voir le jeune étudiant débarquer avec une trousse de secours et un gant de toilette humide sur la boîte en question.

Frank s'approcha de lui en souriant un peu, puis posant le tout à leurs pieds, il se pencha vers l'homme sur son canapé et, lentement et doucement, il lui souleva son t-shirt pour le lui retirer. Le concerné l'aida vers la fin puis balança son vêtement à ses côtés. L'étudiant se redressa pour retirer son propre manteau et le posa à côté du blessé en s'agenouillant devant. L'individu le fixa en souriant en coin, conscient de sa position, mais comme le jeune garçon rougissait déjà énormément, il n'eut pas trouvé nécessaire de faire la remarque. Il vit Frank se pencher vers sa hanche et sourire de soulagement.

« _Votre blessure est moins grave que je ne pensais. Au final, c'était la tache de sang qui était plus impressionnante !

_Dommage.

_Mais non ! Enfin, ce n'est pas profond, je ne pense pas qu'il faille y mettre des points de suture, c'est rassurant !

_Si tu le dis, petit. »

Le « petit » en question fronça un peu les sourcils, prit le gant humide pour ensuite l'appliquer à sa hanche pour nettoyer le sang autour et sur la plaie, mais appuya suffisamment pour laisser échapper un léger gémissement de douleur chez l'homme. Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche, puis il continua avec beaucoup plus de douceur, ravis de s'être un peu vengé. Il l'avait un prénom, il le lui avait donné, alors pourquoi il s'obstinait à lui donner ce genre d'appellation qui l'ennuyait ? A cette question, il perdit son sourire, arrêta de nettoyer la coupure sur cette hanche fine et leva les yeux vers le concerner. Ce dernier le fixait en plissant les yeux. Frank, se sentant gêné, détourna un peu le regard en se mordant la lèvre et rougissant.

« _Vous… Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom…

_Je sais.

_A-alors… Vous pourriez…

_A quoi ça te servirait de le savoir ?

_M-mais enfin ! »

Frank se leva brusquement en serrant dans sa main le gant de toilette taché de sang et garda la tête détournée et les joues rouges. Il fronça les sourcils, trouvant stupide de la part de cet homme de rester muet sur ce genre de chose. Pour se moquer de sa taille ou son air enfantin, il était le premier à ouvrir la bouche, mais pour donner son prénom il se taisait ? Ca lui apportait quoi de ne rien dire ?

« _C-c'est normal que je veuilles savoir le nom de la personne que j'ai ramené chez moi…

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi.

_Je sais ! Vous êtes agaçant quand vous le voulez !

_Et tu n'as encore rien vu. On me dit aussi hyper doué au lit.

_M-mais je ne veux pas savoir ça, moi ! »

L'étudiant piqua un fard monumental, au point de lui tourner le dos tellement il se sentait mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il lui avait dit ça, il s'imaginait en effet qu'il devait être doué pour ce genre de chose, après tout, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour attirer le regard. Il était beau, il s'avoua avec honte qu'il était même magnifique, de taille moyenne, les cheveux courts et noirs, les yeux vert mais glaciale. Même s'il était un vrai iceberg énervant, au lit il devait être… Le jeune garçon secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, à cette vue, le blessé souriait en coin à le voir réagir de la sorte, comme une vierge farouche, puis il soupira en se massant la nuque.

« _Gerard.

_H-hein ? »

Frank tourna la tête vers l'homme et se mordit la lèvre. Gerard ? Ce n'était pas un prénom qui mettait en valeur son physique, certes, mais dans un sens ça lui allait bien. Heureux de savoir enfin comment l'appeler, il se retourna complètement vers lui et, tout en lui soufflant un petit « merci », il se remit à genoux pour continuer de nettoyer la plaie. Il continua ainsi en silence, Gerard le regardait faire, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, puis, quand il eut terminé, il le vit ouvrir la trousse de secours. A le voir faire, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait l'habitude de ramasser des inconnus pour leur venir en aide, et allez savoir pourquoi il n'était pas étonné.

Il observa, ainsi, l'étudiant le soigner avec le plus d'application et douceur que possible, comme s'il avait peur de le faire souffrir. Gerard souriait légèrement, le trouvant assez marrant et touchant à la fois. Franchement, avait-il tant l'air de souffrir le martyre ? Il n'était plus un enfant qui pleurait après s'être égratigné le genou, mais un adulte qui avait du vécu, assez pour ne plus s'en faire pour ce genre de blessure. Mais une chose était sûre pour lui, même si ce gamin le soignait, il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pourra jamais réussir à faire cicatriser ses blessures intérieures. De toute manière, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin de les faire disparaître, elles faisaient parties de lui, avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi pourrait-il souhaiter une chose pareille ?

L'étudiant termina enfin ses soins. Souriant et heureux d'avoir fini, il ne restait plus qu'à faire son pansement. Gerard le regardait toujours faire et posa une main sur la tête du garçon, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins. Frank arrêta tout geste, lâchant la compresse qu'il était prêt à déballer, et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Le blessé eut la satisfaction de le voir à nouveau rougir et baisser la tête, complètement embarrassé par cet élan qui était assez inhabituel chez lui. Il avait bien envie de le remercier à sa manière pour ne pas avoir de dette envers lui, seulement, son expression –bien que complètement violable à ses yeux- et son côté enfantin la lui retirer. Il se disait que souiller cette pureté qui émanait de ce gosse était un acte criminel, il avait beau avoir fait de vilaines choses dans sa vie, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Il termina par lui ébouriffer les cheveux puis de retirer sa main immédiatement. Frank laissa échapper un petit rire pour ensuite reprendre la compresse et la déballer enfin.

« _Dites ? Vous vous êtes fait ça comment ? Enfin, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre…

_Un coup de couteau.

_Qu-quoi ?! »

Frank manqua de lâcher une fois de plus ce qu'il tenait et le fixa d'un air affolé. Gerard s'attendait bien à ce genre de réaction, et c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait répondu. D'une part, ça lui fera réfléchir à deux fois avant de ramasser n'importe qui dans la rue, d'une autre c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour qu'il ne tenterait pas de le retrouver un jour. Mais se trouvant surement honteux d'avoir réagi comme ça, il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et lui pansa sa blessure avec toujours autant de délicatesse.

« _Vous êtes un criminel… ?

_J'sais pas trop.

_C-comment ça… ? »

Terminant enfin le pansement, Frank referma la trousse après avoir tout rangé, non sans trembler, et se leva rapidement en serrant tout cela contre lui, comme si ces objets pouvaient le protéger, tel un bouclier. Gerard soupira en reprenant son t-shirt. Ce n'était pas proportionnée, comme réaction ? Il se leva comme il put en grimaçant encore puis il enfila à nouveau son t-shirt couvert de sang et de saletés.

« _Déstresse, je ne vais pas te tuer ou te voler. J'fais rien de tout ça.

_V-vous êtes un drogué ?! Un alcoolique ?!

_J'dis pas non de temps en temps.

_Vous allez me violer ?!

_C'est pas l'envie qui manque, mignon comme t'est, mais non. Je ne force pas.

_A-alors quoi ?! »

Gerard fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers lui en croisant les bras. C'était bien qu'il était méfiant, mais il fallait qu'il ait ce genre de réaction avant de l'avoir aidé. De plus, l'entendre citer tant de criminalités l'ennuyait assez. Il avait beau ne pas avoir une vie bien rangée, stricte et exemplaire, mais il n'était quand même pas un monstre à enfermer. Il soupira alors et se gratta la tête en se rapprochant un peu de lui, Frank sursauta un peu et recula en tremblant.

« _J-je sais ! V-vous sortez de prison, hein ?! C'est ça ?!

_Bon, tu as fini de me mettre tous les crimes du monde sur le dos ? »

Se rendant enfin compte de son attitude, le jeune garçon se mit à rougir de honte et détourna le regard en serrant tout de fois encore plus ce qu'il tenait contre lui. Il se montrait assez ennuyé de s'être montré aussi méfiant et effrayé alors qu'il avait juste dit s'être pris un coup de couteau. Après tout, il avait très bien pu être une victime, et non un criminel ! Se mordant alors la lèvre, il baissa un peu les bras ainsi que la tête.

« _J-je suis désolé… Mais en général, ce sont des personnes de ce milieu qui…

_Bah, j'dis pas que je suis un mec bien, mais bon quand même.

_Ah… E-et que faites-vous, dans ce cas… ? »

Gerard soupira un peu et se massa la nuque, de façon assez nonchalante, comme toujours. Etait-il en droit de savoir ? Bah, il ne faisait rien de vraiment mal, et puis il avait une dette envers lui, alors autant la rembourser au minimum. Il se gratta alors la tête en la penchant sur le côté.

« _Des combats de rue. J'gagne ma vie comme ça.

_Qu-quoi ?! M-mais enfin c'est… Insensé ! Vous pouvez vous tuer à force !

_Je le sais. Et j'aime cette idée.

_Mais non ! Gerard, vous devez…

_Je dois quoi ? Arrêter ? Navré mais non. »

Il s'approcha de lui, Frank fronça les sourcils à voir un homme aussi têtu en face de lui. Gerard se pencha alors vers son visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Donne-moi une bonne raison d'y mettre un terme… » puis il lui fit tourner la tête vers lui, et alors qu'il observa quelques secondes le visage rougi du garçon il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit Frank sursauter en laissant échapper un petit soupire de surprise, il entra alors sa langue dans sa bouche en posant une main sur sa joue. Alors que le blessé s'amusait avec la langue de son sauveur, il le sentit trembler comme jamais puis lâcher brusquement la trousse de secours. Le baiser dura quelques secondes encore, jusqu'à ce que Gerard le rompît et se sépara définitivement de l'étudiant qui le fixait sans vraiment le voir, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, le corps raide et les membres tremblants.

« _Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

Frank, qui réalisait enfin ce qui lui arrivait, était complètement cramoisie et plaqua ses doigts sur ses lèvres en haletant, Gerard souriait en coin puis s'en alla en lui faisant un simple signe d'au revoir. Alors qu'il entendit le garçon tomber sur ses genoux, il sortit de l'appartement et entra dans l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait pour faire sortir un locataire. Allait-il encore le revoir ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même si c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'importe, même s'il avait du mal à accepter, il était conscient qu'il lui devait une dette éternelle.


End file.
